like_father_like_daughterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathryn Calamia
Kathryn Calamia Kathryn Calamia (born October 3, 1994) is an American comic book writer and YouTube personality. She is from Staten Island, New York and is currently attending college with a major in communications. She is best known for her youtube channel Comic Uno 'and her comic book ''Like Father, Like Daughter. '''Career Comic Book Reviews Calamia who prefers being called Kat started reviewing comics on the comic book site Comic Vine. After posting written reviews for a while she noticed that there were others gaining more hits on their articles and noticed they were posting video reviews which intrigued the High School Freshman and turned to YouTube to do her own. YouTube Comic Uno Kat decided to start doing a YouTube review show with her long time best friend Luke 'which they titled 'Comic Duo. The two would review current comic books weekly until Luke started to fall out of the genre. While Luke's passion faltered, Kat's was ignited and decided to continue on, on her own. She opened her channel naming it after her favorite show and its lead character/actress (HaydenClaireHeroes) although viewers would come to know her as Comic Uno. Comic Frontline From there Kat has joined many sites contributing to them one of which is Comic Frontline 'a new website that combines Kat's two reporting passions writing on the site and video reviews on the 'Comic Frontline YouTube Channel. Podcasts Through YouTube Kat has discovered another passion, Podcasting. Comic Frontline Podcasts/Vidcasts Through Comic Frontline Kat has been able to assemble all her passions in one area with Frontline LIVE for comics and Media Madness for all things TV and movies. DC's Legends of Tomorrow Podcast Kat's love of Podcasting lead her to her latest endeavor when she was asked to become a co-host on the DC's Legends of Tomorrow Podcast part of the DC Podcast TV Podcasts that serves as a one-stop podcast shop for all Live Action DC Comics shows such as Arrow, The Flash, Gotham, Supergirl and DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Publication Creation and Conception The story of Like Father, Like Daughter began as a class assignment for the then college sophomore student Kat who wrote it as a 90-page screenplay titled Like Father, Like Daughter. The screenplay was turned in and sat on her desktop for months until one day where she looked at it and upon re-reading it realized the story had a comic book feel to it. Publication After discussing it with her family Kat decided to adapt her screenplay into a comic book. She had a story but no artist so she made a video on her YouTube channel looking for an artist which gained the attention of Short Fuse Media LLC. Once the two had teamed up it was full steam ahead as they charted new territory for both parties. They took to crowd funding site [https://kickstarter.com/ Kickstarter] to fund the project. Utilizing social media and Kat's presence on YouTube the project was successfully funded, and [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-1-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #1']'' made its way to online retailers and comic book shops. The young creator who is known for her reporting at comic conventions, brought her 1st issue to Special Edition New York Comic-Con 2015 where she became an exhibitor selling her comic book and related merchandise. On September 5, 2015 the Kickstarter for [https://kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-2-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #2']'' launched. Category:Comics Category:Creators